Prowls resurrection
by transformertard
Summary: A few hours after Prowls death his friends mourn for him, but then a fascinating miracle happens.
1. Chapter 1

TFA: Prowl's Resurrection

by: TransformerTard

Title: Prowl's Resurrection

series: Tansformers animated

Pairings: none

Rating: K

Warnings: none

Summary: A few hours after Prowls death his friends mourn for him, but then a fascinating miracle happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

The autobots kneeled around the birth were Powls lifeless body all looked at the floor, there was deap sorrow in the kneeled next to sari, tears dripped from her optics from time to time, as she stared at the floor in a daze. Bumblebee's face was still damp with tears too, as he squinted his optics, his head pointing looked like a wreck, his face dark with saddness. Optimus's eyes were closed, he looked terribly sad. Ratchet looked the same, with a hint of seriousness in his look. Bulkhead seemed to be looking at nothing, his optics were glowing as tears dripped from his frowned, ' this wasen't supossed to happen!... He sacrificed his spark to save everyone... why?...why did he have to join the well of allsparks so soon...?..' Optimus thought. ' he was a truely remarkable mech...' he thought, the first tear dripped from his optic...

Light... thats all Prowl saw, a bright blue light. " w where am i? ... am i.. in the well of the allsparks?" Prowl thought out loud. He floated down from whiteness until he came to a place where he could stand. The brightness went away until revealed a giant glowing cavern with a hole in the roof that showed the sky, The walls were endless up to the bright sky, Prowl couldent see the top. He looked around in aw, as the light caused the walls to sparkle, and sheds of light shawn down all around the middle of the cavern was a giant pool of sparkling water, Prowl walked up to the pool, looking into his he could see the pool was filled with blue orbs, he could see throught them, and it looked endless he looked up to see a massive glowing silver gate, it had all kinds of cybertronian markings along it, and it was almost blinding to look at adjusted his optics, as the gate opened and more light shawn through, he brought his arms up to block the he felt a soft touch to his arm, Prowl jumped back, he could not believe his optics. Standing right in front of him was Yoketron, his sensei that taught him so many things, he was like a father to Prowl...Yoketron arm was reached out. " Master yoketron...?" Prowl said...


	2. Chapter 2

TFA: Prowl's Resurrection

by: TransformerTard

Title: Prowl's Resirrection

series: Tansformers animated

Pairings: none

Rating: K

Warnings: none

Summary: A few hours after Prowls death his friends mourn for him, but then a fascinating miracle happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

Yoketron nodded ," Prowl..." Yoketron said " follow.." Yoketron said as he walked over to the side. Prowl looked around confused, he saw other bots follow yoketron, they looked like ancient cyberninja's. Prowl followed them. They came to a giant shimmering water fall, Prowl gazed at it. He never knew heaven could be so beautiful...Yoketron stopped suddenly, his back was facing Prowl. The other cyberninja's went in front on Yoketron, they just starred at Prowl with understanding, but serious faces, but they said nothing. " Prowl... it is not yet your time..." Yoketron said. Prowl gasped, " w what do you mean master?" Prowl paused, then turned around," you did a remarkable thing, sacrificing your spark to save not only your friends, but the organics home".Yoketron said, walking up to Prowl and puting his hand on his shulder, Prowl looked up at Yoketron. "It takes someone with a deep spark to do that...i couldent be a more prouder teacher looking down on you.." Prowl listened, " but, like i said.. it is not yet your time...your friends need you.." Yoketron said, taking his hand off Prowls shoulder. " i... did what i thought was right..." Prowl said lowering his head a bit.

Yoketron nodded, stepping back a bit. " now you must go... you will know.. when your time comes... i can tell now, that you are uncertain." Yoketron said. The other cyberninjas started to dissappear, and everything turned into whiteness once again. " b but.. master yoketron..." Prowl started to float up again. " Farewell prowl.. in time.." Yoketron said, as Prowl started to fall into nothing the whiteness, and then he saw nothing once again, but white light...

Back at the base on cybertron the autobots still mourned before Prowl, Bumblebee started to cry silently again, " its its.. just so not fair!" Bumblebee thought, he tensed, " he cant be gone.." Bumblebe shook his head. " its not fair.." He thought sadly.

Prowls spirit floated down into the room, he gasped, seeing all his friends crouched around his own body on the birth. A tear started to fall down his cherk, seeing his friends so sad made him feel so guilty and terrible. It was hard to believe but Prowl had never cried before..this was the first time he ever shed a tear. It felt very odd seeing his own lifeless body lying there. He floated down onto his body going into it. Prowls body lighted up brightly, making the room slowly fill up with opened one optic, then gasped, his optics widend as he saw Prowls body glowing blue, he stood up. " guys!" look!" Bumblebee said Everyone opened their optics slowly, then gasped as they saw the light coming from optics widend, " it its a miracle!" Ratchet said.


	3. Chapter 3

TFA: Prowl's Resurrection

by: TransformerTard

Title: Prowl's Resirrection

series: Tansformers animated

Pairings: none

Rating: K

Warnings: none

Summary: A few hours after Prowls death his friends mourn for him, but then a fascinating miracle happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

Ratchet smiled, as he slowly got stood up " never in my whole life have i ever seen such a thing!" ratchet light died down and Prowls grey body filled up with his black and gold colours once again. Optimus stepped forward, " Prowl..?" Optimus all started to walk over to the berth. Prowls visor lit up, everyone gasped as he sat up slowly, shaking he head. Prowl rubbed the back of his helm, " i im.. back." Prowl said cracking a cheered. " Your back!" Bumblebee said happily." yeah" Prowl said, smiling. Sari hugged Prowls leg, " i missed you!" Sari said, sniffling. Prowl smiled even more, picking her up. " i missed you too.. i missed all of you.." Prowl said smiled, with relief, " good to have you back, kid" Ratchet said happily. Bumblebee laughed, " looks like ratchet got less grumpier !" Bumblebee of ratchet snapping back he just rolled his eyes, and chuckled a bit, " he should have some rest" Ratchet said, walking away to the other room.

Optimus smiled, "right." Optimus said, nodding, "thanks for everything Prowl... i don't know what we would do without you.." Optimus said. Prowl sat there for a moment, shocked, then he nodded, "Its.. not a problem." Prowl said,suddenly looking very tired. " we should let him rest" Optimus said, smiling, walking out of the room with the rest of the laid back down on the berth, smiling, " its good to be back.." he thought, falling into recharge,.

Later, the autobots said goodbye to the elite guard as they were heading back to earth. Seeing how planet earth grew to be their home, Ultra magnus agreed that they could stay there, as long as they would come back if they needed them.

They all got back to their base late, so they were all really walked to his quarters, taking off his samurai armour, it was rather heavy, plus he didn't really need it at the sighed, looking at the samurai helmet, " thank you master Yoketron.. " Prowl said bowing, and he turned around and walked away.

( after this is kinda random and stupid.. kinda ruins the sweet story, hehe sorry i just wanted to add a random cute moment. read if you want )

Bumblebee sighed, slumping onto the couch inside the base," its good to be home.." He said. Bulkhead sat next to him " yeah.. i was starting to get home sick.." Bulkhead said, smiling, Bumblebee turned to Bulkhead," you wanna watch a movie? " i don't really feel like going to bed yet.." Bulkhead nodded,sleepily " sure.. hopfully i wont fall into recharge during it..".Ratchet yawned, stretching, " well.. I'm going to go recharge.." Ratchet said, going down the followed " same here.." Optimus said.

Prowl came and sat down beside Bumblebee, " You wanna watch a movie too Prowl?" Prowl thought for a moment, " alright.. fine.. what are we watching?" Bumblebee turned to Bulkhead, " what do you wanna watch?" Bumblebee asked.

Bulkhead shrugged, " uuuh...oh hey! we should watch that awesome superhero movie!" Bulkhead said. Bumblebee scratched his helm, " what superhero movie?" Bumblebee said. " That one Sair brought over a while ago... he was dressed in a red suit.. and he had white eyes and stuff." Bulkhead said. "oh! Spiderman? Sure, why not?" Bumblebee said, getting up to go get the movie. " is that okay with you prowl?" Bee asked from the other room. Prowl crossed his arms, he was kinda surprised Bee was being so polite." uh. sure, sounds good" Prowl replied.

Bee came back into the room, and went over to the tv to put the dvd in. " okay" Bee said sitting back onto the couch, as the movie movie

passed by and they were all enjoying it, untill the part came when spiderman kissed marie jane in a upside down position in the dark rainy blushed, crossing his arms, " thats rather beautiful.. " he smiled, " aaaw..' Bulkhead said nudging Bee a bit. Bee chuckled nervously, " hehe stop.." Bee said, blushing. His embaressed face turned into a glanced to his side, he couldent help but laugh a bit when he saw Bee's face. bee looked at prowl shocked, " what?" Bee said. Bullhead laughed too. " your face, thats what!" Prowl said pointing at Bee's face. They laughed louder. " what! " Bee said again, he started to laugh too. " look who got a sense of humor!" Bee said. Prowl smiled, and looked back at the movie.

The movie ended and they were all really tired, Bee yawned and stretched, " aaah, good movie.." Bee said, was already asleep on the couch.. Bee looked back at bulkhead, chuckling sofly. Prowl laughed quietly too. " look who's tired.." Prowl said, walking slowly to the doorway. " that was a pretty good movie.. i enjoyed it" Prowl said, looking back at Bee. " yeah.." Bee replied. " well goodnight.." Prowl said started to walk down the hall. " hey, Prowl wait." Bee came back into the living room with a confused face " what.." Prowl said, walked up to Prowl, smiling. " Bee?" Prowl Bee ran up and hugged Prowl tightly,

Prowl blushed slightly looking around with a shocked face, he wasent used to such he smiled and hugged back. " sorry.. i just missed you a lot.." Bee said. " no need to appolagize.. i am sorry...but im here now.. and im not going anywhere" Prowl said. Bee smiled, steping back. " thanks...uh... well.. goodnight.." Bee said, scratching his helm nerviously." Night" Prowl said, smiling. Bee walked down the hall to his chuckled, " wow.. someones grown up.." Prowl said, walking down to his quarters, " it is good to be home... and its good to be back with me teammates.. my family.." Prowl said, settling down for his nightly meditation.

THE END


End file.
